


Garden Party

by Mrjoggie



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjoggie/pseuds/Mrjoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, quick and hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Party

Dishcloth in hand, she looked out of the kitchen window. Poor guy, she thought. The short time he had at home with them, and she was putting him to work. Between the tour, the award ceremonies and the video shoots, he had scant time to relax. She liked to make him as comfortable as possible when she could, but that garden wasn’t going to dig itself. And with a growing family, they needed a larger garden. She could had hired someone, but he was adamant about doing the gardening himself.  
He must have felt her staring at him, because he turned and gave a quick wave towards the house in her direction. She sighed as she spotted the rivulets of sweat dripping down his face, and as he brushed dampened dark, curls from his forehead, she could see how red his face had become. The dishes could wait. Putting down the washcloth, she grabbed two glasses and the pitcher of lemonade. She placed them on a tray and headed outside. Time for a break, whether he wanted one or not.  
“Hey sweetie!” she called out. “Sit down with me and take a rest! “ She set the tray down under a tree and gestured him over. With a sigh of relief he dropped the shovel and collapsed on the grass next to her. Finishing off his drink in one swallow he fell back and closed his eyes. He was so silent after a few minutes she nudged him with her foot. “Hello sleepyhead! Did you pass out?” “No, just resting.” He kicked off his boots and rolled over onto his stomach. She looked down at him. He was still the same man she had met 15 years ago, though his body had changed. Where once he could have been called stocky, he now had the body of a boxer. Firm, thick thighs, a belly with little fat and gone were the dreaded hamster cheeks of years past. A tight, firm ass, taut biceps, well developed shoulders. Shoulders that were probably very sore after the morning’s work. Setting aside her glass, she sat down next to him and started rubbing his shoulders. She could feel the tight muscles loosen up under her hands. He grunted in appreciation but was otherwise silent. He was exhausted. After today, she would insist on calling in help. With a summer full of festivals and the ongoing writing for the show, he would need all the rest he could get.  
“Love, roll over on your back so I can get the front of your shoulders.” He groaned but did as asked. He briefly opened his eyes and flashed her a smile. She could see by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest that he was soon asleep. She continued to knead his muscles, working the knots out. She could feel him tense up in his sleep when she hit a sore spot. As she worked her way around his chest, his nipples stiffened into hard little balls. Lightly brushing her fingers over them, he moaned and shifted his body so his legs were slightly spread open. Glancing down, she could see the telltale bulge growing in his pants. She smiled to herself. Even in his sleep, after 15 years he still enjoyed the feel of her hands on his body, just as she enjoyed touching his. Sex was one way Vegard released his stress and relaxed; lately there hadn’t been the chance for too many intimate moments between them. Gently, so as not to wake him, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Sliding them down over his hips, she could see that he was fully erect. A drop of cum moistened the tip of his cock, and she bent down to lick it off. She worked her way up and down his cock with her tongue, pressing on the sensitive underside. Still he didn’t stir. Massaging his balls with one hand, she continued to use her tongue on him, sucking on his sensitive tip and taking him in her mouth and tightening her lips around him until she could feel him throb and thicken. She heard a moan and looked up. He was awake, propped up on his elbows and looking at her with a grin on his face. “Don’t stop! I enjoy watching you!” “On second thought,” he said a few moments later, “why don’t you get out of those clothes?”  
She stood up and slowly peeled her t-shirt over her head, all the while aware of his eyes on her. As she unbuttoned her shorts and dropped them around her ankles, she could see his hand reach down and start to stroke himself. She stood in front of him in her white cotton panties and pink lace bra. His dark brown eyes, normally full of intelligence and humor, now held nothing but lust. She unclasped her bra and dropped that too. Moistening her fingers in her mouth, she traced her nipples with her fingertips and pinched them until she could feel the jolts of pleasure radiating down to her cunt. She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling, imaging his tongue on her, in her..When she opened them again, his firm strokes had turned more vigorous. He licked his lips and with a nod of his head encouraged her to continue. She could see by the way his hips were moving he that was close…She leaned back against the tree and reached her hand down the front of her panties …she was already dripping wet, and he hadn’t even touched her. Her little performance really turned him on…and the anticipation of what was coming excited her. Her fingers found her clit and she started to rub it, her eyes locked on his. She shed her panties and her fingers probed deep, in and out, searching for and finding the spot she knew would make her knees buckle and send her over the edge. Sliding down to the ground she continued pushing herself closer and closer. Her body started to tense and shake, and her breath was coming out in ragged gasps. But she needed something else. She needed to feel his thick, hard cock inside of her, filling her up like only he could. “Vegard! Please….” Even before she could get the words out he was on his hands and knees, crawling over to her. Pushing her down onto the ground, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and entered her with one deep, hard thrust. He fell forward and covered her mouth with his, biting down on her lip and hoarsely whispering her name into her as he came. She clawed at his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him, pulled herself up, driving him in as far as possible as he continued to pound into her. She dug her fingers deep into his back as waves of pleasure so intense they were almost painful ripped through her body, leaving her sobbing and breathless as they finally lay still. It was a few minutes before either moved. Vegard rolled off of her and leaned against the tree, his eyes closing once again, this time in contentment, not exhaustion.


End file.
